White Lies
by ajain56
Summary: Second Generation at Hogwarts. It is Ankaa's first year at Hogwarts and it couldn't be worse. Ankaa has been sorted into Gryffindor. Teddy is intolerably annoying. Her dorm mates are imbecilic. Ankaa is just glad no one knows who she is or where she came from. Or so she thinks.


Chapter 1: The Sorting Ceremony (The worst day of my life)

A wide-eyed seven year old walked out Obscurus Books only to be stunned by the sight of an odd family in Diagon Alley. There stood a man with dark, messy hair, green eyes, and round glasses pointing towards the brooms trying to engage his six-year-old son. The young boy, who unnaturally resembled his father, was holding his father's hand with one hand and hugging his father's leg with the other. To the right, a woman with fiery red hair and a bulging stomach laughed as the boy to her right entertained the woman by changing his bright blue hair into a deep shade of purple. The blue-haired boy turned to look at her when-"ANKAA!"

Ankaa realized Professor Flitwick was calling her.

"Ms. Velorum, if you are done daydreaming will you please come here."

A couple snickers rose amongst the remaining first years who were waiting to be sorted.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Evans?" Flitwick mused.

Immediately, the first years settled down. Ankaa walked up to the sorting hat and placed the dilapidated thing on her head.

Within seconds she heard the unkempt hat in her head.

"_Ankaa Leonis Velorum_, _what a wonderful name you have-if that is your real name. You are an interesting one. Especially compared to the rest of the first years. Lots of academic potential. Your logic isn't too shabby. You could easily follow your family line and be sorted into Slytherin you know. I mean, Mr. K would certainlybe happier."_

"_I respect my father and his family__,_ _but with my mother's line I doubt I could ever affix to that ensemble"_, Ankaa interjected, glaring at the pompous brats that occupied the Slytherin table.

"_Oh? What a diplomatic answer!"_, the hat exclaimed almost sarcastically, "_You're right though, quite like your uncle__,_ _although he lacked your derogatory verbiage, but all in the same."_

"Alright then, Gryffindor!", the hat said as the entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers.

"_Just because I didn't want to be in Slytherin doesn't mean you had to send me to that disarray of red and gold clowns__!_ _What on earth do you expect me to tell Mr. K?" _Ankaa opposed.

"Yes, what on _earth _will you tell him? The truth, perhaps?", the hat whispered.

Ankaa scowled and sulked towards the Gryffindor table.

Ankaa looked for an empty seat only to find a seat next to a first year with bright blue hair. Ankaa's eyes widened as the blue haired boy from her flashback sprung to life before her eyes. The boy seemed to have seen her and was now staring back at Ankaa with a curious speculation. His eyes pierced into Ankaa's own. Ankaa was sure he recognized her but instead the boy stretched his arm out and gestured for her to take the empty seat by him.

"Hey, I'm Edward but everyone calls me Teddy," said the boy, once Ankaa sat down.

"Ankaa" she said as she brushed him off not really in the mood to associate with a Metamorphmagi. Especially one in Gryffindor.

"So, were either of your parents in Gryffindor?" Teddy asked continuing the conversation with Ankaa.

_Clearly, this boy was oblivious to my curt reply. What was wrong with him? Hadn't she made it clear that she didn't want to talk to him?_

"No, both of them died before I knew what they looked like." Ankaa replied offhandedly and more honestly than she would have liked.

_Why was she spilling her secrets to this strange boy she only knew from afar? He had a perfect family__,_ _both his parents were alive and he had a brother__,_ _and probably another sibling by now._

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-", he began.

_Well obviously! I don't tell very many people. Consider yourself lucky- literally._

"- both my parents died in the war" he finished.

"Oh", was all she could muster, feeling suprisingly apologetic.

"No point in ruining the festivities with things like that. Ankaa, are your folks gonna give you a rough time for getting sorted into Gryffindor?" he asked, sounding worried

"How'd you-?", she stared appalled.

"The hat told me", Teddy shrugged.

"Oh please, don't pull that over me!" Ankaa said as she caught herself subduing into a slight smile.

"Okay, okay, you caught me, I'm psychic," he said smugly with a disguised acuity of Ankaa's slight smile.

Ankaa quickly went back to her signature scowl she had been flaunting since she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

_I am not that easily amused Teddy, you better try harder._

"Very funny 're a Metamorphmagus, not a seer," Ankaa replied sarcastically.

"Woah! I am pretty sure I did not tell you that bit," Teddy stared at her eyes with a confused look on his face.

_Shoot. I really need to think before I speak._

Ankaa shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to avoid making eye contact.

Luckily, she was saved from an embarrassing explanation when a look of realization hit Teddy's face as he exclaimed, "I knew I had seen you before, well specifically your eyes, in the crowd at Diagon Alley but, gosh, that was so long ago-"

"Yeah, you were engaging your rather large erm-" Ankaa haltered realizing that the red-haired woman had not been his mother.

"-Ginny" Teddy cut in, discerning Ankaa's hesitation, "I was with my Godfather and his family. They are the closest thing I have to family"

_The boy has no other redeemable qualities but I must applaud his shrewdness. I know he claims he is psychic but really the boy is far more perceptive than he leads on. I'm still not impressed Teddy. You still need to-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Professor McGonagall who was ready to give the usual beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. First years, please note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. To all returning students, I would also advise you to be conscientious when you are near or in the Forbidden Forest unsupervised. As a reminder, students who are caught out of bed after curfew will have at least a weeks worth of detention if not more," McGonagall said clearly acknowledging the group of third years who had cost the House Cup for Gryffindor last year.

"Now as many of you may know, Professor Sprout has decided to retire as of last year. Please join me as we welcome Professor Longbottom as the new Herbology teacher this term. Professor Longbottom has also graciously accepted the duty as the Head of Gryffindor for-" McGonnagall didn't even finish her sentence as applause erupted from the Gryffindor table which was soon joined by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Even Slytherin grudgingly gave their effervescent, half-hearted round of applause.

Ankaa snorted in irrate amusement at the ludicrous Teddy beaming with happiness for Professor Longbottom.

_Of course Teddy, the perky, ideal Gryffindor that he is, would be clapping the hardest for a second rate herbology hair turns a slightly darker shade of blue when he is happy. Figures. He still doesn't have full control of his transformation or his emotions. At least he is happy. And he probably has good reason to be with so much family and love around him despite losing his parents. I wonder if he ever feels alone. But how could he, he has everything he could possibly want._

Ankaa didn't realize she was so lost in her own thoughts that she had completely missed the rest of McGonnagall's speech.

"-to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Let the feast begin," McGonagall finished by raising her goblet to a toast. She waved her free hand as the food appeared on the tables.

"Professor Hagrid and Professor Longbottom seem really close" Ankaa whispered to Teddy after while.

"Yeah, Professor Hagrid taught while Neville and Harry, my godfather, went to Hogwarts. Neville and Hagrid are good friends with my godfather. Both of them come around on many occasions." Teddy replied as he reached over the table to grab some sausages.

_Wait Harry as in Harry Potter? Harry Potter was his godfather, that would mean this is Teddy Remus Lupin. Oh isn't it fitting that MY first acquaintance in Gryffindor would be a Lupin._

Ankaa was no longer paying attention to Teddy only nodding her head at appropriate times as Teddy continued to recant some of his favorite memories with Professor Longbottom.

Ankaa stared past Teddy's head and instead observed the professors at the head table.

_Professor Binns continues to teach History of Magic-lucky me. I wonder if Professor Binns might ever considering leaving his job. I don't understand why students are forced to take History of Magic. Being stuck in the owlery is better than sitting through one of Binns' lectures. On another note Professor Sinistra is still here I see. Flitwick is still the Head of Ravenclaw after all these years. Professor Clayworth, the Defence against the Dark Arts professor, has probably been the Head of Slytherin for a while. Around 10 years, I guess. I would assume Professor Hughes has taken over Professor Sprout's position as Head of Hufflepuff, considering the 6 years he has spent teaching Transfiguration. Professor Longbottom may be a new teacher but he is already the Head of Gryffindor. I wonder if Professor McGonagall will stay Headmistress for long. There had been rumors going around the Leaky Cauldron that she was planning on retiring soon although-_

Professor McGonnagal suddenly looked at Ankaa with a knowing look and a sparkle in her eye as if she were acknowledging Ankaa's thoughts. Ankaa snapped back to reality only to find Teddy was still preoccupied, sharing his stories all while eating the large helpings of food on his plate. On the other hand, Ankaa had barely touched her potatoes.

"-then Neville and I went looking for Luna. When we found her she was babbling something about wrackspurts-Whup Nebil sheez in ner I bill neder undurshtan-But the next thing you know Neville and Luna are-"

"Your attention, please." McGonagall interrupted as the Great Hall quieted down. "First Years will be following the Prefects for a tour of the Castle. As always, your belongings have already been taken to your dormitories. Students, please remember that schedules will be distributed by the Head of House on Thursday, September 3rd. To all a good night."

With that the feast ended and students began filing out of the Great Hall only to leave behind the first years and prefects in the large, nearly vacant room.

"I can't wait until we get our schedules. I remember Aunt Hermione telling me that Charms and Arithmacy were her favorite subjects while she was here. Uncle Ron never really told me any of his favorite class only that potions was-"

Ankaa turned to see Teddy ginning as he began yet another story.

_It is going to be a very, very long tour._

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are most welcome. Please and Thank you!**


End file.
